Murtagh broken
by Mommy Silver
Summary: Murtagh thinks about his life as he is imprisoned. T to be safe


My first Eragon fic, be gentle please! (and the first in a row of new stories and updates from this day until the end of April -

BTW: Prinses Maxima of the Netherlands is currently giving birth to her third child at the Bronovo hospital - the Hague!!!!!

sorry, I just had to shout that... And it's a daughter!!!!

Well, on with the royal cute face of the Inheritance trilogy: Murtagh!

* * *

_The shame of your fathers deeds will always follow you to the end of the world and beyond. In the end, it's you who will pay for his deeds and not your father. That's what my only purpose in life is, to pay for his deeds. _

_For wherever I go, I will not be accepted by anyone. If someone recognizes me, I will become an outcast. _

_Eragon, I envy you. Brother, in arms and blood and soul, I envy you. You don't know your fathers legacy. Never will you pay for your fathers deeds. Never will you suffer like I do now. How can I overcome this all? I cannot. _

_I am Murtagh, son of Morzan and Selena. My mother disappeared when she found out she was pregnant with you. And left me behind with that man, that dragon rider. _

From the prison window a young man with raven black hair stared into the sky. It was dark, foul by the filth cast out by the dragons of Galbatorix. For how many days had he suffered by the wrath of Galbatorix, the evil king of Alageasia? He lost count, since the day the Urgals took him from the Varden.

How he longed to see the blue sky of the free Varden, the woods, yes, even be imprisoned there by the good king Ajihad in Tronjheim, the stronghold of the Dwarfs and the realm of the freedom fighters. At least the treatment was a lot better and he got good food and water.

Weakened he spilled the disgusting water on the floor, it leaked away by the porous stone of his cell floor. The food, no better than sickening soup made of something a long time dead and rotten, was spilled as well. He'd rather die than to eat this… this… he had no name for it.

Strange. The longer he was here, the more he lost time, words, memories. Was it due to malnourishment or the evil magic of Galbatorix? Another Shade perhaps? He didn't know that Galbatorix had another Shade in his services.

Tired of fighting and resisting he lay back on the wooden bench and tried to find sleep in his torturous nightmares.

* * *

Never in the history of Alageasia had this been done. Galbatorix had spent days not only breaking the soul and resistance of Murtagh but also breaking the resistance of the unhatched dragon. The red egg, resembling a large well polished ruby with a scale normally unbreakable, now creaked and cracked underneath the powerful magic. The egg shook violently, the dragon resisted the magic but the scale already gave way. Small pieces of scale crumbled on the floor, a little red dragon's tail poked out of the hole. Shrieking of pain of the unnatural hatch the dragon hatched and gazed at his new company. 

Sleeping of exhaustion on the bench with one arm touching the floor, lay Murtagh. The dragon sought his protection and climbed up the arm, hiding underneath the tattered blanket. Shrieking and squeaking, it brought Murtagh to his senses, who in turn stared at the dragon with disbelieve.

Days the egg was presented to Murtagh, but nothing happened. Not even a hint of recognition or mutual feelings that existed between dragon and rider. Now, the most unthinkable had happened.

'Galbatorix, you monster…' Murtagh mumbled soft and fell back to his dreamless sleep, while the young dragon already cast his own magic over the sleeping young man. For now, the dragon could protect Murtagh, but even this small, Galbatorix would prevail.

* * *

Shrieking pain tore both minds apart. For a dragon knows the rider's true name and the rider knows the dragon's true name. Murtagh was the easiest to break, the dragon harder. Thorn the dragon slowly bowed his head to stop the pain of Murtagh, no matter how he begged the dragon not to give in. The pain of his rider was unbearable.

* * *

Fully armoured, both glared angrily at Galbatorix. Who in turn smiled satisfied. This was one single war both would win within seconds. So Galbatorix hoped. It would be the perfect revenge on Eragon and Saphira. Not only to see them loose this war, but also to be killed by their brother and friend…

* * *

Alright... the first fic. Whaddaya think? lemmeno by R&R 


End file.
